<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epitaph by bearseungmin (bearseokie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363040">Epitaph</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin'>bearseungmin (bearseokie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Rights Reserved, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Creampie, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Marking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trounced from the warlock your heart’s attached to, Minho’s powers have a benefitting way of putting you into the future to increase your experiences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>skz drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epitaph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Panting frantically with your lips pressed roughly against his, his teeth nearly broke the skin of your mouth with a gnawing bite. A moan vibrating into the kiss, his body only retreated away from you for a moment to slip the handles of your bags into his palms.</p><p>Lifting to put them on the counter, his opposite hand guided you down the hall towards your bedroom, tracing your back with his fingertips. The sudden sound of birds drew your attention back to your reality as you walked up the pathway towards the home, not at all inside or with Minho just yet.</p><p>Minho was impatient, waiting for you as he occupied himself with small tasks like refilling his flasks and cutting up some ingredients. He didn’t want to leave the comfort of the home just yet, having watched you disappear outside with big eyes and empty bags.</p><p>The time wasn’t right, his powers too dull to protect himself after his last battle. You had been handling things well, caring for him as he healed until he was almost fully recovered, but the worry for another clashing combat caused him to salvage all he could and stay inside. The hatred he had for staying in the small home alone was nothing like you had witnessed before, his stir-crazy expression evident even through the small panes of the kitchen’s door as you walked over the stones towards the home.</p><p>Enthralled by the warlock, you had to admit he had power over you even if it wasn’t intended. Since the first time you touched - when he claimed you as his own, you were able to see the future. A small bit that made a large difference, you always knew what he needed, wanted. It was an omnipotent skill to gain.</p><p>The moment his hand jiggled the doorknob, you knew what was going to happen. Your bags lightly dropped to the ground, his lips overlapping yours as his teeth nibbled against your lips. In a single blink, his hand was at your lower back guiding you towards the hallway.</p><p>The bags disposed onto the counter without a care for any particular items that might need to be stored in a specific temperature. His lips urged another kiss from you as the walls sped by, the soft impression of your bedroom all around. Your back sunk into the mattress, the weight of his body protruding over yours heavily.</p><p>His silked lips and pearled teeth left your face to taste the skin of your neck. Light sounds of his name ricocheted in your throat but were imbricated by his louder groans, his hips grinding down into you in search of friction. The cold temperatures of the glasses held in his hands all day were still mirrored into his touch, his frigid palms running along your hot skin to lift your shirt from your body.</p><p>The feeling of his tongue running a hot streak across your chest brought your mind to run fast into time, a new feeling cascading every nerve of your body. His tongue thrashed at your arousal, your hands cupped over your mouth to keep from screaming. You could feel your legs shaking around his head, his fingers toying with the spots his tongue couldn’t get to.</p><p>Lucidity reared you backwards again, his digits just now toying with your bottoms and underwear to pull them off your limbs and discard them onto the floor. His eyes wavered over your body, matching with your pupils. His were blown in proportion to your own, the unnaturally colored specks reading that his supernatural soul knew what you had experienced, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.</p><p>“You’ve done so well for me today.” Minho’s awareness spiked the process of the universe, toying with his own abilities by dragging the pads of his fingers up and down your thighs painfully slow. His voice soft and aspiring, your whine and light thrash of your legs under his touch made him apply pressure. “Ah-ah, patience baby. You’ll get what you deserve in time.”</p><p>The force of his arms pressing your legs into the edge of the mattress reaped a groan from you, his lips playfully running across where you needed him most. Hips bucking, he continued to play with time - with what you witnessed in the flash of the future. The single wink of his eye being the only warning he gave you, his tongue finally delved between your legs.</p><p>You couldn’t release any noise to express the pleasure you were receiving, his tongue lapping at your body like a dog drinking water. His hands clamped around the outside of your thighs, pulling you closer to run his tongue in all directions and give harsh sucks to places that had you seeing spots. Your eyes shut tight, another premonition floating you into the future.</p><p>Your front was meshed into the covers of the bed, his hips rutting against your ass as his voice filled your ears. The sound of skin slapping echoed along the walls, the feeling of him pushing into you so realistic that your fingers had to grip the comforter just to keep yourself stable. The bed thrashed beneath his hard pace, one of his hands on your hips turning your head for his mouth to connect to your ear.</p><p>“Where are you right now?” He grinned in your peripheral, your eyes blinking and staring straight in thought. A single snap of his hips made your body shudder, Minho’s teeth sucking at your neck as he lightly whimpered from the clench you had around his cock.</p><p>Filling you to the brim, a wave of relief ran over your body, his fingers lacing with yours from behind as your orgasm hit you hard. Shivering from the cold air, he slowly pulled out of you, turning you to lie on your back and stare up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Hey,” He called out, your eyes tired and lids heavy. Gaze falling down, his head lifted from between your thighs, blinking innocently as your arousal dripped past his chin. A darker smirk grew, your brows knitting at the sight of him still between your legs and not hovering over you as he did seconds before. Your hand lifted to your neck, the love bite he had sucked into your skin not yet made. You watched his bottom lip sunk between his teeth, eyeing you up and down before meeting your gaze. “We’re not quite there yet, baby. Have patience.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>